The Diary
by my lovestory13.com
Summary: Did you ever feel you're missing someone you've never met?"


The Diary

"Did you ever feel you're missing someone you have never met?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are two ordinary people waiting for an extraordinary thing to come our way. And that extraordinary thing is simply love itself.

The night sky and the busy sidewalk are the only beautiful sights that Miyu always enjoy watching of. As the busy people passed by and brushed shoulders with one after another, it reminds her of her self and how she so belongs into this world because of familiar scenes as these. But there's something within her that says she doesn't belong in this world and that there's something that she has but she really doesn't have. And that is what she is searching for.

She looked at the man sitting on a bench not far away from her. He was alone, probably one of those busy people, she thought as she was watching him flip his phone and put it to his ear, with the other hand feeding him a big size hamburger for a good dinner.

The sound of the metal chains of the children's swing caught her ear and attention. She missed its sound. Turning her head to the direction of the sound, she saw a not-so-familiar lithe form sitting tiresomely on the swing. She bet it couldn't be a child.

He had a different aura that she thought she had seen him once or twice on that same swing looking all gloomy like he looks right now. With head down, eyes closed and two hands gripping tightly on the metal chains that hung the seat of the swing, she concluded he had a bad day. She wondered why.

She stopped gazing at him and had the pleasure of gazing at the night sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

'_Did you ever feel that you're missing someone you never met?'_

Closing her black journal, she put all her papers inside a brown envelope and gathered the take-outs she ordered from the nearest restaurant she saw from the park. Assuring she had left nothing else, she stood up from her seat and made her way out of the table. Hugging the bag of food with her left arm and the right hand clasping the brown envelope, two folders, and the black journal, she joined the group of people walking in their own style, from north to the south. It's one of these times she doesn't feel empty since she's with the people whose life is as empty as hers. She walked toward the north of the park where her apartment is just a little stroll away.

She left the park in a fashion she always did as before. Walking silently through every unfamiliar faces, she kept thinking of the thing that always occupies her mind, the thing she doesn't have, the thing she longed to have and hold – a thing called _love_.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For the break that will make it okay_

Until she reached her apartment and the waiting comfort of her bed, the thing that occupies her mind would not occupy her anymore, for the meantime.

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

Another night, another end; and tomorrow is another day, another _start_.

The night sky and the busy sidewalk are of the worst sights that Kanata always hates seeing of. Watching them go by one another, he thought that it's as if this world is only made for people who had business in this life. He who belongs into that world believed that maybe, maybe there's more to life than just living. There is more to life than just being able to survive in one day, in a few months, in one lifetime. He felt there's something that he have but haven't found yet. And that is what he is seeking of.

'_Did you ever feel you're searching for someone you haven't known?'_

Apparently seeing that the once-busy sidewalk had now became empty, he rose up from the comfort of the swing and took the forlorn path. Walking down the path alone, he felt relief and calmness.

_I need some distraction, or a beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

Stretching his arms and tilting his head up with eyes closed, he soothed the smell of the fragrant air and the sound of silence, at last. He was alone in the park; alone as the black notebook he was about to kick off.

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

He stopped at the touch of the little thing resting on the cold cement. Nearing to pick it up, he figured out someone might have dropped the notebook. He wasn't lucky enough to spot any soul who might have been worrying about it. He held it into his hand securely. Tempted, he flipped the black cover of the notebook to search for a name or some kind of contact information, but to his bad luck, there was none.

He turned over another page and read the catching first line written on the page.

"Did you ever feel that you're missing someone you never met?" he read. He felt his heart skipped. He felt the words were like the same words he always asked to himself. He felt he wasn't alone, now.

He continued reading, "…like your journey in this world is never fulfilled until you found that unknown someone who you misses the most? Even though you are at the peak of success, you are at the peak of everything, but there is still one thing that doesn't make it complete. You had a high-paying job; you got everything you wished for, you had made your dreams come to reality, but there's single thing that you still want to reach out and get. The only problem is you don't know what it is."

He closed the book, realizing he had read the whole page already. Feeling he betrayed someone by looking at the notebook, which he figured to be a diary, without any permission from the anonymous owner, he stopped reading. And the words would just stab his heart if he read any further. Guessing from the handwriting he read on the first page, the owner must be a woman, alone as he was, and also in search for something she had never known.

He continued his stroll toward the south of the park where his cozy abode stood just beside the restaurant. It felt like and old routine, going in a place he called home after some refreshing memory travel in the park and the only thing that was new was the black diary he was holding in his hand.

The mysterious black journal is as mysterious as its owner, he thought. It kept occupied his mind. Probably, (with a flickering light of hope), he would be lucky enough to find _her_ in the same place he was searching of something he never knew. Maybe he would finally meet her.

---- KxM

The morning she anticipated came. It is going to be another day full of quests and reflections, as the usual thing. Although she is not excited about it, she felt a little ecstatic at the thought that today will be a lucky day, she guessed. Taking off her lonely toothbrush from its pot, she started her day happily.

The daybreak he hated the most reminded him that this is another day for loneliness and another day for realizations that the boy who always greets him in the mirror is alone. He stared at his own reflection for five long minutes and realized, 'Hey today is not really a bad day to start with.' He smiled nonchalantly and blessed his handsome face with cold water.

Today is a weekend. Needless to say, it is the end of the week.

It is this time when people have some fun! Some plan of going go-kart racing, or maybe heading out to a roller derby match. For people who had significant others, they spend their weekend with beach outing, or a family picnic. Some people spend their time with their whole family and visit their long-time-no-see relatives. People who had their colleagues still intact together reunite with an all-night party. Also, couples who used their whole weekdays with their busy works, make up with a cozy rendezvous from the simplest to the extravaganza ways.

But people like Miyu?... are alone as they were on weekdays. And until weekends.

Opening her closet that holds an indefinite pile of up-to-date fashion dress, she picked up almost all pastel colored dresses and lied them down on her bed. She spun around them trying to choose her fashion style that would fit to her mood today. That is, excitement.

She picked up a white summer dress with flower decorations all over and a brown ribbon on the waist. Putting it on top of her body, she examined her reflection on the mirror and then smiled. Finally deciding to wear it, she excitedly put on the dress matching it with a pair of slightly mounted sandals.

She did her grand finale with a light make-up on for some enhancement of her beautiful face and walked out of her apartment happily.

The fresh rays of sunlight greeted her down the street. It felt so good and warm to be welcomed with it. Strolling down the path heading towards the central park, she decided to turn to her favorite hangout later as she smelled the mouth-watering fragrance of breakfast just around the corner. Her nose led her to the restaurant just south of the park and remembered she has not taken breakfast yet.

While getting ready for his weekend date-with-myself-thing, his growling stomach reminded him of a tummy-filling light meal on the other side of his apartment, just a few steps away.

He took one last glance in his mirror and made some last minute changes to his hair –a little messy now, but still beautiful. Finally, he smiled.

He was one lucky costumer to have his order in just one second. Maybe it is not that bad to be beautiful sometimes, he thought, as he spotted the woman cashier drooling at him.

His bare hand embraced the cup of hot chocolate coffee and headed to the door. In between glances at his watch and his watchful eyes on the steps of the restaurant, he drank his hot coffee until he touched the door handle. And…

"Ouch!" he heard a woman wailed, and it continued with, "Oh my gosh! It's hot! It's so hot! Oh my!" and ended with an exasperated sigh.

He accidentally choked the hot content right into his throat and into his melted stomach. Out of his furious impulse and maybe due to the hot liquid that he instantly gulped, he shouted at the woman, "Of course it's hot, it's hot coffee!"

"Is that you're way of saying sorry, mister?" she stated in a strong and proud voice while pressing the back of her palm to her stained summer dress and trying to brush away the hot coffee, if that would help in any way.

He was also trying to hold her and help her with her dress. But when he looked up to state his reply to her question, he was caught off guard with her beauty.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he said in a low voice.

But she only answered in the same strong and proud voice, "To what? Throw the coffee or piss me off?"

"Hm, whichever do you like?" he looked at her eyes amusingly. He was in the good mood for some chagrin. Emerald orbs gazed upon the brown ones. For one long second, they stared at each other. His amused look and wide smile made her beam instead of being pissed off again. A simple beam grew into a melting smile as they stared at each other long enough. They both suppressed the urge to chuckle light-heartedly at their childishness.

Before they would be soaked in a drowning trance, he cut off the silence and suggested, "Hey, my flat is just around the corner. Maybe I could help you get changed or something?"

"Well, I accept your apology, but not your suggestion. My apartment is that one," she informed him, pointing to the north.

He looked at the direction to where her point finger goes. Flashing out a nonchalant smile, he glanced at her and said, "Well, that maybe too far compared to where my place is. But if you really want to, I'll let you off," he gestured his open palm away. "I don't think I have enough confidence to pass by that large crowd in there while people are staring at you with bewilderment. Also, with your artistically stained white dress, I won't feel odd about it. How about you?"

She glanced to where he was referring. It does make an impression walking there with a stained dress, although it may seem normal and acceptable, but to her, it takes a lot of her confidence to fashion to her apartment, just two buildings.

Finally, she decided to take the offer. It wouldn't hurt that much and it can be considered as his payment for the damage. "Okay, I accept your offer," she said.

He abruptly led her to a door, but before they could continue, she interrupted, "Where is your flat? How far is your 'just around the corner', Mister?"

"Here," he reported, and heard a "Where?" response from his guest.

"This door, Missy," he pointed at the white door where they had stopped coincidentally and grinned.

"Oh, I thought it would take more steps than that," she made a feeble excuse.

He unlocked the door of his apartment and led her inside.

Scattered shoes and slippers in the entrance that made her almost trip off by one of them, empty junk food packs down the hallway, untouched kitchen sink with plates tumbling down in any ways, shirts and other garments in every corner of the room - were the things she imagined the foreign place would be.

Breathing in deeply, she opened her eyes and prepared them for the devastating things that she would see. Very far from her expectations, she thought. None of the things she imagined was there, even a hint of disarranged slippers or shoes was not there.

His place felt like home. Although it hasn't been lit up, she was amazed with the spotless and neatness of the place. It has a little living room with an undemanding sofa and a center table with a single calla lily nodding translucent vase. The couch was facing a window with white drapes that shun away the coming of the sunlight.

When the luminescent glow of the light hugged the entire room, she invited herself to the cushion and waited for him to react to her unlikely behavior, which he ignored. He proceeded to his bedroom near by. After a few seconds, he emerged from the room holding a piece of cloth in one hand.

Seeing she hasn't move any muscle at all from the very first position he left her, he inquired teasingly, "Well, I see you're quite comfortable in there. Maybe you also have decided to change your dress in here, I suppose?"

She jumped up immediately from her seat after hearing his inquiry, though she seemed very aware he was just teasing her.

"Well, I also suppose you considered your living room a dressing room?" she retorted back while snatching away the cloth he let her borrowed and examined quickly.

"Maybe, at times, this seemed to be quite nice and maybe nicer to have some show," he said it more like a teasing remark as he moved closer to meet her face and winked seductively.

Frightened, she abruptly clasped her chest with the cloth and stared at him with a disbelieving look and an eyebrow lifted upward.

"Pervert!" she spat at him, totally ignoring the fact that he was quite attractive with that seductive wink he bestowed to her. She walked past him and welcomed herself into his room.

It was dark, so she reached for the light switch, which was probably on the wall near the door. She touched the cold wall and searched it entirely, but there was nothing on it. He totally studied her and every move she made seemed to be seducing him to move close to her, and so he did.

The feeling of sudden warmth brought her to reality that someone's body is just next to her. Not really realizing anything that took place around her, she shifted her face to look behind her and was welcomed by a pair of warm lips touching hers.

Lights suddenly flooded the room behind her. It was then she noticed that the stranger's arm leaned on the wall to turn the switch on, but it turned into something both of them did not expected – a kiss.

It was late for him to turn back. When he accidentally captured her lips into his, he leaned both arms on the wall and trapped her in between, making the budding spell bind them more. She was hesitant to respond, doubting if it was right. But he went on, and on, and led their dance; she just followed.

For one moment, she felt complete. She thought she had found what she was looking for. This was it. This was the extraordinary thing she was missing, although it was the first time she felt it.

He was spell bounded, but he knew it was neither just a spark nor it was magic. He knew this was it. His search is over. He finally found his life. He finally found her.

His hand reached her aching back to move her body closer to his as if never wanting to let go. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "I miss you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I think it was a bad idea to make the ending of this story today. What should I do? I had the urge to. I think it was very long since I have updated. Anyway, I still hope you like such sadness aura of the story. This story has been staying too long in my computer. I was so afraid I would not make any ending of this.

Anyway, I'm not abandoning THE LOVE POTION. It's still in progress. I was a little occupied at the start of the year. It was just today that I have stolen a few moments to update. Thank you for still reading my plots! ^^,


End file.
